


难言之隐

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	难言之隐

众所周知，Slash的心理承受能力不是一般的强，你很难找到那些让他看不下去的东西。但今天，Slash的确看到了不应该看到的东西。当然，不是因为这东西太过可怕或者恶心，程度之深超出了Slash承受能力什么的，日后当他回想起这件事的时候，他认为是他的嫉妒心在作祟。  
Slash对这天记得清清楚楚，九月七号，大概是晚上八点，地点是酒吧。他们刚刚演出完，要把位置给下个能吸引更多客人的乐队表演。Slash发誓他只是想回去拿他漏在那里的东西，结果撞到了Izzy和Axl。  
他看到后没有走过去，装作若无其事的样子拿东西走人，给屋里的两人留下一个背影，而是在一边站着——Axl和Izzy在接吻。酒吧后台那一点微弱蓝紫色的灯光营造出了一个暧昧的氛围。Izzy靠着墙，低着头，相对应的，Axl稍稍仰着头，就像猫一样吐出了他舌头的一小部分，先是舔，再是缩回去任由Izzy伸出舌头去探索他的口腔构造。Slash还看到Axl夸张的耳环随着他的动作一晃一晃的，晃到某些角度还会折射出更亮的光。即使外面的乐队音量大到感觉整个房间都在摇晃，Slash还是能听见那种黏糊糊的没有停止打算的亲吻声。他没看过Axl这么主动过，也没想过他会在这里看到Izzy对着Axl硬了——Izzy的胯部明显支起了一个小帐篷。  
他没有去进去拿他的东西，他应该要离开了，但是他没有。他就在门口看着，看着他们亲吻。  
“因为你太在意，所以你把东西都夸张化了。”Slash听见自己的声音。他已经忘记自己是怎么从那么门后匆匆离开的，只记得那一幕在他脑里重播一次又一次。  
他知道Axl和Izzy的关系大概是怎么样的。同个地方，同个高中的“好朋友”，好的可以上床那种，他时常想着他和Axl要是变成这样的关系该多好。  
Slash知道Axl喜欢他，但是不是那种对Izzy的喜欢。而且Axl对Izzy的喜欢比对他的程度要深，这谁都看得出来，在Axl发脾气的时候只有Izzy能管得住他，就像闹脾气的小猫得由主人来安抚。更何况，Axl对Izzy还有一种微妙的情绪，Slash答不上来，总之就是，很不一样。他也知道对比对其他人的态度，Axl对他要好很多，Axl需要他，他也需要Axl，他们两个需要彼此。Slash要东西容易，他知道他容易博得别人的喜爱，这点自知之明他还是有的，Axl是喜欢他，但是他从Axl那里获得的注意没有Axl给Izzy的多。  
他不是善于言辞的人，但是在和Izzy，还有另外一个姑娘在一起的夜晚，Slash还是忍不住开了口。他醉得厉害，在姑娘睡着的时候他忍不住问Izzy:“为什么Axl会亲你?”Izzy读出这句话带着一种不满的语气。“我也可以亲你。”Izzy说得到轻轻松松。  
等旁边的姑娘睡着后，他们在地板上做爱。Slash幻想着对面的是Axl，而不是Izzy，或者说，他在间接和Axl做爱。但不得不承认，Izzy的技术很好，他爽到仿若灵魂飞了出去。  
“要是Axl在就好了。”这是Slash最后一个念头。


End file.
